


What She Deserves

by DarnItTumbleweed



Series: Crush Series: Jimmy Palmer X Reader [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Making Out, Past Abuse, Romance, episode : Dog Tags, season five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarnItTumbleweed/pseuds/DarnItTumbleweed
Summary: Part three to the Crush Series. As Jimmy and Y/N's relationship grows, Jimmy finds himself going to his mentor for guidance on something that has been troubling him.
Relationships: Jimmy Palmer/Reader
Series: Crush Series: Jimmy Palmer X Reader [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119974
Kudos: 3





	What She Deserves

Jimmy could admit that when he’d asked Y/N if she’d be willing to come over and help him study some of the material Dr. Mallard had so kindly directed him towards, this isn’t quite what Jimmy had in mind.

Though he couldn’t find it in him to complain too much, not when Y/N and he were on his sofa, her straddling his lap, their lips pressed together.

Jimmy couldn’t find a reason to complain at all, not when she was running her fingers through his hair messing his curls. He couldn’t think of a reason to be disappointed when he was able to slide his hands underneath the soft baggy red sweater she was wearing, where he was able to caress her even softer skin. His hands eagerly slid along her waist and her back taking his time appreciating just how silken her skin really felt. She was so warm and soft. She somehow felt so delicate under his touch, though judging by their current position she wasn’t delicate at all. In fact, it seemed that she was very much the one dominating the current situation. 

To be honest Jimmy really couldn’t even remember why he’d wanted to study to begin with as she began to grind her hips against him the action drawing moans from them both.

This really wasn’t Jimmy’s intention when he’d asked her to help him look over the study material, he’d gathered for a class he would eventually be taking. The class was one of the many he’d be taking as he moved forward with his journey to eventually be able to take the medical examiners license exam and become Dr. Palmer instead of just Mr. Palmer. It would most likely be a journey that would take him years, but he was determined to see it through.

This was his dream, and he didn’t care how hard he had to work to make it happen.

Dr. Mallard had offered him a few books and academic journals that he thought Jimmy might find helpful and Jimmy had eagerly taken them.

Jimmy had decided of course that it only made sense for Y/N to help him study. It made more sense to ask for her help than to expect her to just awkwardly sit there while he studied.

They spent practically every night at one another’s apartments. So, it made perfect sense for her to help him study.

In his defense they had studied for a couple of hours, but then he got distracted.

He couldn’t help himself. It was just the sight of her was …well distracting in the best way possible.

He couldn’t take his eyes off the way her black leggings hugged her hips and her backside. It had been on his mind even as she’d sat down on the sofa beside him the book, he’d been studying, in her lap her legs draped across his lap as she asked him questions about his study material.

Then he’d noticed the sweater she was wearing. It was a bit baggy, but it was loose enough that it occasionally draped off her shoulders. Anytime she leaned forward Jimmy caught a hint of cleavage and an occasional glance of a strap of her black lace bralette.

He’d just hoped she’d taken his gawking as him simply admiring the pearl pendant hanging from a chain around her neck.

Jimmy had a distinct feeling though, now that she was in his lap, she could very much feel that he’d been admiring far more than her pendant.

They’d taken one break from studying to order pizza and rest their brains, and then somehow, they’d found themselves doing this. Jimmy still wasn’t sure how they’d gone from ordering dinner to doing this, but he wasn’t complaining.

Jimmy knew his moans were growing in volume the longer she rocked her hips against him, but he couldn’t find it in him to be embarrassed, not when she felt this good.

It was hard to be too embarrassed when he’d realized she was letting out a few gasps of her own. It was a confidence boost to realize he was making her feel just as good as she was making him feel.

This had become a pretty common routine for them, though they’d not gone further than heavy make out sessions.

Not that Jimmy had anything to complain about. He still very much intended on moving at her pace. He’d gotten the distinct feeling that her past boyfriends hadn’t been willing to let her set the pace. Jimmy was determined to prove that he was nothing like the men she’d dated in the past.

So far, he was sure he was managing to do just that.

They were still having quite a bit of fun together.

They’d found themselves continuing to spend as much time as possible together both at work and outside of work since they’d both confessed their feelings for the other.

It had escalated to occasionally spending the night at one another’s apartments, though of course they’d kept their activities in the bedroom strictly to sleeping.

Spending the night together had started after that entire fist fight incident with Agent Ross and had kind of continued from there.

Y/N had spent that night at Jimmy’s apartment feeling the need to dote on her boyfriend just a bit after what had happened. They’d used the eye appointment Jimmy had the next day as an excuse for her sleepover. It made sense for her to spend the night when he had such an early appointment the next morning that he’d need her to drive him to. It had also made sense for her to share his bed. They were grown adults who were dating, so there was no need for either to take the sofa for the night.

There had been plenty of sleepovers since then though, enough so that some of their belongings had found places at one another’s apartments. It was simply a way to make getting ready for work in the mornings much easier they’d claimed.

They’d spent practically every night together since the fist fighting incident, aside from the week of Christmas where they’d both left town to individually visit their own families.

When they’d returned home from the holidays though the sleepovers had continued.

Jimmy had a distinct feeling that tonight would be another night where Y/N found herself having a sleepover at his apartment.

Y/N pulled her lips from his as the need for oxygen became too great to ignore, she unable to stop herself from giggling slightly at the sight of him. His hair was a mess, his lips were smeared with her lipstick, and his lips were swollen from kisses.

Though she was sure she was in a similar state.

Jimmy smiled up at her silently adding how she looked right now along to the list of things he adored about her. There was something so absolutely breathtaking about how she looked at the moment. Her lips were just as swollen from kisses as his own. Her skin was flushed from arousal and her eyes seemed a little darker from desire. Her hair was pushed to the side Jimmy having moved it at one point so that he could have full access to her neck which was now littered with love bites that would surely bruise by tomorrow. Her lipstick was smeared she still having not found a brand that didn’t transfer so easily, though Jimmy secretly hoped she never did. She was staring down at him with just as much adoration and desire as he was sure was reflected in his own gaze.

She was stunning and she was all his. The fact that she wanted to be here with him right now having this moment took his breath away.

He spoke the words falling from him. “This isn’t quite what I had in mind when I mentioned studying.”

She began to move off his lap quick to call him on this comment.” Oh, we can get back to studying then. I believe before we took a break to order dinner, we were on the part about which methods can best be used to properly measure the trajectory of gunshot wounds.”

Jimmy placed his hands at her hips keeping her in his lap quick to speak. “I wasn’t complaining about this turn of events.”

He paused soaking up the sound of her laughter. He spoke again once he was sure she was properly settled back down in his lap and didn’t risk deciding to pull from him just yet. “Besides, I think my brain has had enough studying for the night. I think my brain might explode if I do anymore.”

She smiled smoothing back his hair not helping but to massage his scalp having to love the way he leaned into her touch a low pleased hum leaving him. She had the distinct feeling that her boyfriend might be a just a smidge touch starved, not that she minded. She was beginning to realize she was equally as eager for his touch. “I still don’t quite understand why you want to study the material before you’ve even signed up for the class.”

“I just thought it was best to be overprepared.” Jimmy admitted not above mentioning his nerdier tendencies when it came to his education.

Y/N smiled shaking her head slightly. “You are far far more studious than me. I don’t think I’ve ever had the desire to study unless absolutely necessary.”

“You didn’t study in college?” Jimmy asked finding it hard to concentrate when she began to massage his scalp again. How could such a small touch feel so incredible?

She chuckled explaining herself. “Oh, I studied…I just tended to do it at the last second. I had a bad case of procrastination.”

Jimmy parted his lips to reply but lost his train of thought as she began to press kisses along his jawline working her way down his neck fully intending on returning to their previous activities.

Jimmy couldn’t stop the low moan from leaving him as she began to rock her hips against his once again, He spoke the words sliding right out of him before he could stop them, he too caught up in how good this felt. “Oh baby, you feel so good.”

He felt her kisses to his neck stop a giggle leaving her as she pulled from his neck quick to bring up his statement. “Baby, huh?”

He felt his cheeks flush quick to speak unsure of how to read her reaction. What if she hated it? What if the little pet name brought up bad memories? What if he’d successfully killed the mood triggering some bad memory because of his big mouth. “If you hate it, I won’t call you that again.”

She was fast to soothe him, her lips meeting his, her kisses so soft and adoring. “I don’t hate it at all. I love it.”

He smiled into the kiss making a silent promise to himself to use that pet name more often.

She moved back to his neck fully intending on marking him up returning the favor for all the love bites he’d left along her neck tonight.

Before they had a chance to get too lost in their kisses there was a knock at the door signaling their dinner had arrived.

Y/N pulled from his lap Jimmy feeling his cheeks flush the words flying out of him. “I uh…I need to run to the bathroom. My wallets by the front door if you can pay them.”

He spoke again his cheeks flushing all the more as he stood up from the sofa. “I uh…I-I have lipstick on my lips. So, I need to go wash this off.”

She gave him a small smile thankfully not calling him out on the strain against his trousers his body clearly having been way too into what they’d previously been doing before their food had arrived.

She shook her head moving to answer the door as Jimmy scrambled to the bathroom.

Jimmy took a deep breath washing his hands with cold water thankfully managing to use the icy water to distract his brain from the desire that had been running through him just a moment before.

He didn’t think anyone could blame him, not when he had the girl, he’d spent what had seemed like so long pining over, in his lap grinding against him kissing his neck.

This wasn’t at all what he’d planned for their night, but he could admit he was loving every second of it.

Once he was sure his face was clean of traces of her lipstick and his body was no longer betraying him, he made his way back out to the living area a fond smile crossing him at the sight of her on his sofa her open pizza box in her lap.

They’d ordered two separate small pizzas simply because she ate far too many jalapenos on her pizza, and she claimed his love of pineapple on pizza was a sin.

The sight of her looking so at home on his sofa filled him with such an overwhelming sense of adoration. It was a sight he could grow accustomed too far too easily.

He had to hope this habit of spending the night at one another’s apartments would continue.

Though he had to admit he had kind of grown to prefer Y/N’s apartment to his own apartment.

Her apartment was so cluttered, filled with colorful décor and antiques. Her grandparents had provided her with quite a bit of furniture meaning some of it was on the older side. She’d also bought a few things at thrift shops. Her apartment was filled with so many things to see and admire. She loved vintage and bohemian items and the home reflected it. Although the place was cluttered it definitely felt like it somehow all flowed together. She had so many plants, books, and trinkets and Jimmy felt like he could spend forever admiring it all. Her apartment seemed so filled with color and life and it felt so cozy and warm. Her apartment was just as small as his, thanks to how astronomically high rent was in DC, but somehow her apartment still managed to feel better than his own.

His favorite part of the apartment was her bed. He loved the colorful quilts resting over it and the soft pillows. It was far more comfortable than the lumpy mattress Jimmy had on his own bed. He also loved that her bed was on the smaller side which of course meant that he got be pressed a little closer to her in it. They had no choice but to snuggle close together when it came to sleeping in her bed.

Her apartment made his plainer apartment feel boring in comparison. His apartment really was more of a bachelor pad with the basics. It didn’t exactly scream personality like Y/N’s place did.

He was snapped out of thinking about his own lack of décor as Y/N spoke her voice slightly teasing. “Hey, come eat your horrible pineapple covered sin of a pizza before it gets cold.”

He smiled settling down beside her and getting started on his own meal even if she was judging his choice in pizza toppings.

He was definitely looking forward to having her spend the night once again.

……………………………………

Jimmy couldn’t help but to feel a little thankful that Y/N and he’d been interrupted that night, by the arrival of dinner, before she had a chance to litter his neck with too many love bites.

He had a couple of marks but thankfully none were too dark and therefore weren’t going to attract any unwanted attention.

He had a feeling Y/N hadn’t been so lucky on her end of the line judging by the scolding giggle that had left her lips as she’d stared in his bathroom mirror that next morning. “Jimmy seriously? I’m lucky I just bought more concealer.”

Jimmy could admit he’d felt a sense of pride at this comment though she’d been less than amused by the evidence of their make out session. She’d sighed that she would be wearing a scarf to work for a few days at least.

That gleeful sense of pride had followed him for days now despite the case that had landed on NCIS’ steps. The case had been occupying most of everyone’s time the past few days which had meant that any time spent outside of work for Jimmy and Y/N was spent catching up on some sleep.

Though Jimmy could admit missed having the opportunities to see if he could provide his girlfriend with more marks to cover, Jimmy could say that the case they’d been working on was interesting.

It was a fascinating case really. Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, and McGee had been arrived at a house on a military base ready to bring in a petty officer who was suspected of being a drug smuggler. The only problem was when they’d arrived to arrest the petty officer, they’d found him dead. The dog the dead petty officer had been responsible for handling and training, as a drug sniffing dog, had attacked McGee who had to shoot the dog. Though thankfully the gunshot had not been fatal this had resulted in the dog being brought back to NCIS as evidence.

The dog had been residing in the lab with Abby and Y/N for days now as NCIS worked to solve the case.

There was some evidence to suggest that the dog may have been responsible for the petty officer’s untimely demise. The bitemarks found on the petty officer’s corpse certainly suggested the dog had been responsible.

Jimmy had felt proud as he’d been able to share some of the knowledge, he’d picked up during his two-time stint of working in a veterinary clinic in college, when it came to the treatment of the dog and the bite wounds that had been found on the dead petty officer.

Of course, Jimmy had also found himself being directed by Dr. Mallard to gently explain to McGee why he did not have rabies from the dog bite.

Things had only grown all the stranger as the skeleton of a canine had been discovered on the naval base.

Still though even with the oddness of this case Jimmy felt that delightful sense of pride still hanging over him as his day drew on.

That joyful feeling did dissipate a bit when the reason he’d felt so giddy for days now walked into Autopsy a frustrated groan spilling from her lips.

Y/N’s forlorn expression and exasperated sigh caught the attention both Jimmy and Ducky the latter who spoke. “Y/N what brings you down here?”

Y/N spoke dropping down on a desk chair not at all seeming phased by the sight of the body Jimmy and Ducky had standing over when she arrived. “It’s Abby.”

Ducky let out a soft sigh nodding his head not at all surprised by this comment. Abby had grown attached to the dog whom she’d insisted on naming Jethro after Gibbs. She was determined to prove the dog’s innocence despite the direction the evidence seemed to be taking them.

“I know, I assure you my dear, we’re all well aware of Abby’s attachment to the dog.”

Y/N shook her head another sigh leaving her. “It’s not that, well I mean it is that, but it’s escalated beyond that.”

Jimmy felt a fond smile cross his lips at her rambling and Ducky couldn’t help but to be amused by it. Her comment was almost reminiscent of how Jimmy would occasionally ramble a little bit as he attempted to explain a thought and not allow his anxiety to overtake him.

The doctor had to wonder if perhaps a few of Jimmy’s tendencies were rubbing off on Y/N.

Y/N took a deep breath as she spoke again trying to explain the current situation. “Abby has locked everyone out of the lab. Someone came by to collect the dog earlier and Abby decided that the best way to handle this was to place the entire lab on a lockdown. The dog and she are currently cooped up in the lab and she’s blasting her music so she can’t hear us try to talk some sense into her.”

“Oh dear, I’m assuming you have notified Gibbs of the situation?” Ducky asked concern washing over his features.

Y/N let out a heavy sigh rubbing the back of her neck trying to fight off the tension she felt developing there. “Yep, and to make matters worse, she’s also locked me out of the lab completely blocking me from being able to complete my work. She won’t even open the door for me. I can’t even access my purse which means I’m stranded here unable to work and unable to even leave.”

Jimmy parted his lips ready to offer to go straight to Abby’s lab and see if he could somehow find a way to solve his girlfriend’s issue. He however chose to snap his jaw shut remembering something he’d once overheard; when a woman complained about a problem to you, she wasn’t wanting you to fix it. She just wanted you to listen.

Jimmy had a distinct feeling Y/N wasn’t looking for he nor Ducky to fix her problem. She just wanted someone to listen to her while she vented.

He did his best to send her a sympathetic look hoping that she took at his empathizing and didn’t take it as him being condescending.

She spoke again continuing to rub her neck. “This is ridiculous. I feel like a real asshole for being so frustrated. I know this is difficult and I know she wants to believe that there’s zero chance this dog is responsible for that man’s death. I know she wants to believe, but it’s really going too far. I mean I get it; no one wants to think that the dog is responsible given what will happen to the dog if it’s proven he mauled that petty officer to death. I know it’s heartbreaking, I understand. I don’t like the idea of a dog possibly being put down. I’m not a monster. I get her being frustrated and upset, but this is just insane.”

She paused taking a deep breath for only a moment before she began speaking again. “I literally have no tasks I can even attend to right now, because the samples I was working on are all locked up with Abby in the lab. She took over that task and won’t even think about letting me into the lab to help her. Gibbs said he’d fix it, and to see if I could find a task to fill my time in the meantime. I would have hung around upstairs in the bullpen…but I really really really don’t want Tony getting any bright ideas about saddling me with some outrageous or humiliating task for him. So, I decided I could at least come down here and see if either of you needed anything at all…anything to make me seem like I’m not totally useless at the moment.”

Jimmy parted his lips ready to reassure her that she was far from useless, but he once again snapped his jaw shut reminding himself that she was just venting, she wasn’t asking him to fix anything for her.

Y/N grimaced dropping her hand from her neck as she stared down at the floor as it apparently hit her that she was most likely stopping Ducky and Jimmy from being able to attend to their own work. “If not, then that’s fine too. I don’t want to be any trouble or stop you from being able to work. If you don’t need anything, then I can go see if I can find something else to keep me busy. I know there’s nothing at all I can probably manage to actually do down here given that this isn’t exactly my area of training.”

Jimmy couldn’t hold it back this time fast to speak. “You aren’t any trouble; you could never be any trouble.”

He was relieved that she at least managed to shoot him a thankful small smile despite her frustration and embarrassment.

Ducky thankfully seemed to be feeling some pity for Y/N’s current predicament. “We could use a tea break soon. If you wouldn’t mind running to a coffee shop and picking us up something.”

Y/N nodded her head standing up grateful to have a task to keep her busy even if it was going on a coffee run.

Jimmy spoke nodding over to the coat rack Dr. Mallard kept in Autopsy. “You can use my wallet, I’ll pay.”

He watched her reach into his coat pocket pulling out a twenty-dollar bill knowing it would be more than enough to pay for coffee and tea.

Y/N felt a small smile cross her lips as she spotted a familiar scarf in Jimmy’s coat pocket.

Christmas and come and gone weeks ago and Jimmy and Y/N had gone their own separate ways to visit their families out of town. That hadn’t stopped them from exchanging gifts though.

They had exchanged gifts the night before they’d left town.

Y/N’s gift for Jimmy had been an extraordinarily soft deep pine green scarf that she’d somehow found the time to knit for him. It hadn’t been easy given she’d had no time to work on it except when she was waiting on test results in the lab. She was still amazed she’d completed it though not without several hand cramps.

The scarf had seemed like the perfect gift given the fact that he’d confessed that his least favorite aspect of his job was those late nights during the winter when Ducky and he had to go retrieve a body out in the cold. Though Y/N knew he most likely couldn’t wear a scarf to a crime scene out of fear of it getting in the way or getting stained, she’d decided that the gesture would still be nice.

She’d thought the color might really bring out his eyes and she’d been amused to find that’s she was right since he’d mentioned that his mother had stated this fact on one of the several phone calls, they’d shared nightly during their holiday vacations.

She was relieved that he’d seemed to love her gift so dearly.

Jimmy returned the smile seeming all too aware of what she’d discovered in his pocket.

He could admit he’d felt nothing but pride when he’d been able to explain to his mother that the scarf, he’d been wearing, was a gift from his girlfriend. He’d been delighted as he’d explained that yes, this was the the same girl he’d whined about pining over in all those weekly emails he’d exchanged with his mother.

Of course, this had resulted in questions about when he was going to introduce said girlfriend to his mother. Jimmy hadn’t minded all the questions though.

The holidays had felt a little brighter this year for both Jimmy and Y/N. They’d found themselves making phone calls to one another daily in their time apart which had made things seem all the brighter.

Jimmy felt dumb remembering how he had been a little weary of exchanging Christmas gifts mostly due to fears that it was too soon in the relationship to be exchanging gifts for Christmas. Though he’d told himself that he’d feel even worse if he didn’t buy his girlfriend a gift for Christmas. It had seemed so nerve-wracking though trying to find the perfect gift. 

They’d apparently been thinking on the same wavelength, though the gift Jimmy had given Y/N wasn’t handmade.

They’d been surprised as they’d each opened scarves. The scarf Jimmy had given Y/N had been beautiful; soft and black with intricate roses embroidered into the fabric.

Needless to say, both seemed to have found themselves wearing the scarves ever since they’d received them.

He paused it hitting him that if she didn’t have access to her purse, that she also didn’t have access to her own coat. Though the snow had melted weeks before it was still somewhat cold outside. “You can wear my coat too.”

She gave him a grateful smile knowing it went unsaid that she’d take his car too given that she’d slept over at his apartment once again the night before.

The smile on his face grew all the more as she put on his coat the sight a little amusing and reminiscent of a child wearing their parent’s coat given their height difference.

She spoke as she rolled up the sleeves to his coat knowing his arms were far longer than hers. “So Ducky, I’m guessing you want earl gray tea, not too big and hold the sugar.”

She paused shooting Jimmy a small smile teasing as she spoke again. “And you want some ridiculous giant iced coffee with whipped cream, caramel, and sprinkles most likely.”

Jimmy returned her smile not all minding her teasing over his choice in coffee. He spoke his cheeks flushing as the words fell from him. “Thanks, bab…be sure to get yourself something too.”

He cleared his throat thanking the powers that be that he’d stopped himself from saying what had been so ready to spill from his lips so naturally ‘Thanks, baby.’

She might like the pet name he’d bestowed upon her, but he was pretty sure it wasn’t work appropriate.

She apparently didn’t catch his almost slip up as she began to head towards the door. “You’re welcome, will do, be back soon.”

Jimmy felt his cheeks flush darker as Ducky spoke as soon as Y/N was out of sight. “I’m guessing that things are still going well between you and young Miss Y/L/N?”

Jimmy nodded his head eagerly the words leaving him so quickly. “So well, perfectly actually. Things have been amazing.”

He took a deep breath biting his cheek to stop himself from gushing too much.

It was something he had to fight the urge to do often. He was sure Ducky would grow tired of it if Jimmy gave into his desire to constantly recall stories Y/N had told him or the adorable little habits he’d noticed she had.

As much as Ducky cared for him, Jimmy was sure Ducky wouldn’t care to hear Jimmy gush about how Y/N made the cutest faces ever when she first woke up in the morning or how she would let out this cute little pleased sigh when he absentmindedly rubbed her back while they laid in bed at night.

Ducky nodded his head looking quite pleased with this information. “I’m glad hear it. You were getting quite despondent pining after her all this time Mr. Palmer. I had tried my best to encourage you to pursue her, but you really did seem to be struggling. I had hoped all the lunches I’d invited you both to would encourage one of you to actually converse. I was beginning to grow a bit frustrated with the lack of progress.”

Jimmy felt his cheeks flush all the darker a small frown crossing his features. “Were you trying to set us up Dr. Mallard?”

Ducky spoke not even bothering to deny it. “I was trying, but I’d feared that I was failing. Don’t get me wrong. I do enjoy spending time with Y/N. She is a delightful girl. I could see that you found her quite delightful as well, but you’re incredibly stubborn. You seemed to be stuck in the belief that there wasn’t a chance. It was rather frustrating to watch. So, I’m relieved to see that I won’t have to accept this as a failure.”

“It’s not a failure at all.” Jimmy replied it all suddenly clicking into place. Jimmy had known that Ducky had been offering him advice on how to woo Y/N, but Jimmy had been unaware that it had apparently gone much deeper than offering him advice.

He cleared his throat debating his next statement. He had to fear that he might be somehow betraying Y/N’s trust by sharing this, but it had been rolling around in his brain troubling him for so long now. Jimmy always went to Ducky with his troubles, so surely it wouldn’t hurt to open up to him.

He knew he could get his thoughts out in the open without giving too much.

“It wasn’t easy…confessing how I feel. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing. I know Y/N was a little wary of my confession…She hasn’t always dated the nicest guys from the little she’s shared with me…So, she had a hard time convincing herself to give me a chance.”

He paused taking a deep breath as he spoke again. “I think she’s been hurt pretty badly in the past to be honest. Back when that entire mess happened with Agent Ross, she told me she’d had much worse said to her by guys she’s dated…and she sometimes she says things that hint that it got pretty bad, pretty violent even…I don’t want to push her to say anything she’s not ready to share. I’ll wait until she’s ready, if she’s ever ready. I-it j-just…it makes me feel horrible to think about it. I just…”

He paused again biting his tongue before he allowed himself to say the words that had been threatening to spill from his lips. ‘I grew up watching my mother accept that kind of treatment from my father until he’d died’

He wasn’t ready to share that part of his past, not even with his mentor. So instead, he said something else. “I guess I just don’t understand how she could accept it. I don’t understand how anyone could accept it. But then I guess, I guess people accept the love they think they deserve.”

“It saddens you to think that the woman you adore could ever think she deserved less than your adoration.” Ducky replied easily spotting the root of what Jimmy was trying to express.

Jimmy nodded his head a small sigh leaving him. He spoke already knowing the only solution to his problem. “I guess it just means that it’s up to me to give her the love she deserves.”

Ducky nodded his head approvingly the words coming to him easily. “Exactly Mr. Palmer.”

Jimmy shot him a thankful smile relieved that his mentor seemed to understand.

It was the truth; Jimmy would just have to do his best to give her what she deserved.

…………………………………………………………………………………

The case was finally wrapped up and Jimmy was relieved. He was ready for things to return to being less hectic on his side of NCIS.

He managed to grab his coat having already changed out of his scrubs and back into his other work attire.

He was ready to make his way to the lab and maybe suggest going to Y/N’s apartment. He would much rather sleep in her bed tonight.

The day had been just as hectic as this entire case had been.

He’d been shocked earlier today when Abby and rushed into the lab a deathly ill dog in her hands insisting that she needed help. It was obvious the dog wasn’t doing too good. He’d vomited up blood and was clearly very ill.

Ducky and Jimmy had jumped into action using Autopsy as a makeshift operating room. They’d been able to do an x-ray and pull the knife tip the dog had swallowed from his stomach. It hadn’t been an easy task, but it had worked not only to save the dog’s life but to also give NCIS a piece of evidence that had solved the case and proved the dog’s innocence.

Y/N was currently with Abby as both girls tried to convince Agent McGee to take the dog home with him. Abby had been given permission to keep the dog from the naval base he’d come from, but her landlord didn’t allow pets. So, McGee would most likely take the dog…if Abby could guilt him into doing the right thing.

Jimmy was curious to see if McGee was the proud new owner of the dog who’d bitten him.

Jimmy didn’t have the chance to make his way up to the lab though as the doors to Autopsy opened the very girl, he was going to go meet up with shocking him with a tight embrace.

He stood there a little stunned as she began to litter his face and his neck with kisses her words rushed a filled with adoration. “You are the sweetest, most intelligent, most incredible man. You are so wonderful. I’m so lucky to have you. I can’t get over how wonderful you are.”

He felt his cheeks flushing loving the praise but completely stunned by it. “Uh, what’s going on?”

She pulled back her hand pressing to his cheek the words spilling from her. “Abby told me what you did. You are the sweetest most wonderful man. You helped save Jethro’s life. It’s made Abby so relieved, and it is just the sweetest thing.”

He furrowed his brow it taking a moment to hit him that Y/N was referencing the dog and not Agent Gibbs.

He spoke as she began to litter his face with kisses once again. “Ducky was the one who actually removed the knife tip…I mean I helped, but it wasn’t just me.”

Y/N didn’t seem to care about this clarification as she spoke again. “It’s still the sweetest thing.”

She pulled back her voice so insistent he had to smile. “I think I’m perfectly within my rights to praise my boyfriend for something so sweet that he had a part of.”

“Very within your rights.” Jimmy agreed as she began to press kisses along his neck. He felt a moan leave him as she pressed a sucking kiss to his pulse point the action sending a wave of lust straight through him.

He took a deep breath resisting the urge to suggest having a make out session with his girlfriend in Autopsy.

He apparently was thinking on her wavelength given that she pulled from his neck taking her hands in his. “I suggest we go back to my place and do some more studying.”

She paused leading him towards the doors. “I might even let you see what I had on underneath that sweater I had on other night.”

He felt the moan leave him unable to do nothing more than nod his head eagerly.

He finally managed to speak the words flying from him. “If this how you react to me performing veterinary surgeries in Autopsy, then I’m sure I can find an injured squirrel or something to take care of. I think my neighbor may have a ferret that keeps eating extension cords, it’s bound to need emergency surgery soon.”

The laugh that left her made his heart flutter. He felt a smile cross his features as she spoke. “I don’t think Dr. Mallard would approve.”

He let out a small huff his arms encircling her as they entered the elevator. “It’s a risk I’m willing to take.”

The laughter that left her only made him smile all the more.

He took her hand in his as they left the elevator heading towards the parking garage. He silently remembered the realization he’d had earlier today.

He was going to do whatever it takes to give her exactly what she deserved.


End file.
